Maruders at Hogwarts Year 1
by LadyBurglar
Summary: Remus, Sirius, James and Peter in their first year at Hogwarts! If anyone can remember things that happen to the marauders in school please tell me, also years of them making map, become animagus etc.


Remus J. Lupin stared out of his living room window. It was early morning and the sky was just leaving behind its final orange streaks. He knew it was too early for the post to arrive but he was still waiting watching the sky. Remus' Mother approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie. You're too early. Come on and have some breakfast." Remus walked slowly towards the breakfast table, listening hard for the slightest noise that would show the post was coming.

He slumped down at the table and absent mindly poked his boiled egg with the fork. His Mother sat on his right reading. His Father was sitting across the table he put down the newspaper he was reading and stared at Remus. "Cheer up Son" he said

"They aren't going to let me in are they?" asked Remus looking up at his father.

"I'm sure they will." His father lied "So cheer up."

"Dad it's nearly the end of the holidays! And we've heard nothing! Not a word!"

"There are still ages left. And if you aren't let in one of us will home school you!" Remus' Mother looked up from her book. "We can't Arsene! You know we can't! They need you down at the ministry and I could never teach him. You know I only just passed out of school and hardly know my left from my right! I want him to have a proper education not just whatever his idiot mother can teach him." Remus looked down his brown hair covering his brown eyes "It's my fault isn't it" he murmured. Mrs. Lupin ran to Remus' side and hugged him close to her. "Of course not! If it's anyone's fault it's that…"

"It's no ones fault!" said Mr. Lupin cutting off his wife "We don't blame anyone. Especially not you."

Suddenly they all heard a tap on the kitchen window. Octave the family's owl was sitting on the window sill tapping at the window sill with his beak. In his claws was the post.

"Octave! The post!" Remus jumped up and down excitedly. His parents smiled at him but they where both hoping his heart wouldn't be broken like it had everyday so far.

Remus ran to the window and opened it up. Octave flew briefly around the room dropping the letters on the kitchen table and then swooping down him self. He did this every morning it was like his own little fanfare announcing the arrival of the post.

Remus ran back to the small oak table and looked through the letters. "Here's something for you Dad. I think it's from the ministry. Something for Guilluame. Here's the Daily Prophet and this is.." He picked up the last letter and looked hard at the address "Who's it for dear? Did Octave get a letter that isn't ours? It might be for the Kenzies next door." Said Mrs. Lupin looking through the Daily Prophet. "No." murmured Remus "It's...it's addressed to me." The two parents looked at each other both thinking the same thing. The envelope was made of the same yellowing parchment that Guilluame's had been "Well go on then open it" said Mr. Lupin at last in a quavering voice.

Remus turned the envelope over in his hands. The envelope was sealed with a wax seal. His mother and father recognized the seal at once. Remus turned around to face them. "Is this" he said softly "is this what I think it is?" His parents nodded slowly hardly able to believe their eyes. "Do you want us to open it dear?" asked Mrs. Lupin. Remus nodded and handed the letter to his Mother. She opened it carefully with quivering fingers. Mr. Lupin watched her carefully while Remus paced the room. "They would never let me in" he thought to himself "It's probably just a letter saying that they're sorry but they have to think of the other children's safety et cetera et cetera. But what if it's not could I really be going to Hogwarts?!"

His Mother still slowly opened the letter and speed read it looking for the main words to tell her what it was about. She looked up slowly from the letter. Remus had stopped pacing and was staring back at her. "W-what does it say?" he asked hardly able to get the words out. Mrs. Lupin faked a sad face but there was a gleam in her that gave it all away. Finally she spoke her voice quavering "T-they're letting you in" she then let a smile flow over her face. Remus looked shocked "S-say that again" he said in hardly more then a whisper. "They've let you in Remus" she said beaming. Remus still hardly able to believe what he was hearing turned to his father, standing behind his Mother with a huge smile on his face. "It's true son! You're going to Hogwarts!".

Remus was overwhelmed with joy. "A-are you serious?" he said joyfully "This isn't just some cruel joke your playing on me?" Mr. and Mrs. Lupin knew there son wasn't serious he was beaming from ear to ear. "No son" laughed his father "Look for yourself." Remus snatched the paper from his Mother's hands. He read the letter smiling to himself the whole time:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizard)_

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July._

_Do not worry about the small problem. Professor Dumbledore has come up with something to help you out. I will meet with you on the first day to discuss the situation._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Remus looked up from the letter and smiled at his parents. "Can we go to Diagon Alley today?" He asked excitedly

"I don't see why not" replied his father "The sooner the better I always say!"

"We better send Octave off with the letter right now" said his Mother.

Octave was sitting on the table nibbling at Remus' left over egg. He looked quite unhappy to see Mrs. Lupin grab a quill and ink doing what looked like writing a letter. "This will be so wonderful for you Remus." She said while writing the letter "A fresh start!"

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_We are delighted to hear that you have given Remus a place in your school. He will be there on the 31__st__ of July._

_Thank You so much, we know it must be difficult to find a way to help him._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mrs. and Mr. Lupin_

It toke her several minutes to coo Octave to take the letter, but finally with the help of the rest of the egg and a couple slices of toast, Octave was off.

Just as Octave was becoming a distant speck in the horizon Remus' older brother, Guilluame entered the room and sat down at the table. "Mornin' everyone" He mumbled pushing his curly black hair out of his eyes "Post here yet?"

"Your brother has something wonderful to show you." Said Mrs. Lupin "Go on Remus show him."

"What's up bro. Made your wonderful brother his breakfast or do I have to do it myself?"

"No" Remus said "Why on earth would I make you breakfast?"

"Because I'm a wonderful brother who you love very much and you know doesn't want to make his own breakfast"

"Guilluame I'll make your breakfast! Just show him the letter Remus" said their mother

"Oooooo a letter." Laughed Guilluame "Who's it from you girlfriend?" Remus blushed but pushed the letter under his Brother's nose. Guilluame quickly read though the letter. Finally he said "So they've let you in? That's brilliant! But if anyone asks I don't know you."

"Ha same for you" replied Remus

Mrs. Lupin brought Guilluame's breakfast over "Now stop fighting boys. It's wonderful that Remus is going to Hogwarts! And neither of you should be ashamed of being brothers"

"We weren't fighting Mother" Said Guilluame "I was just explaining to Remus how he will ruin me if anyone knows we are brothers!"

"Sure I will. Mum can I have another egg Octave ate mine."

"Of course you can dear." With a flick of her wand she brought up an egg from the fridge, boiled it, and aimed it for Remus' plate landing perfectly. "Thanks Mum" said Remus glad the egg hadn't landed on his head. "So are you going to be going to Diagon Alley today?" asked Guilluame

"Yep" replied Mr. Lupin sitting back down to his breakfast "Got to get Remus' books."

"I'm coming too! I need to get my Hogwarts stuff too."

"Ok well we better get going soon. Or the place will be packed. Go on upstairs boys!"

Miles away in Grimmauld Place, another young wizard picked up a yellowy paper envelope. He opened it and looked over the letter "Hogwarts sent a letter!" He shouted "We need to go to Diagon Alley!" A female voice shouted back "Well get ready Sirius!"

"I am ready! I was ready an hour ago!"

"Well no one else is ready so just wait!"

"Well if you all woke up at a normal time then you would be!"

"Don't cheek me Sirius!"

"Hurry up!" Sirius screamed up the stairs. A small creature came tumbling down the stairs. "Young Master must be patient. Mistress and Master are just getting ready. Young Master is slowing them down by shouting at them." Sirius just glared at the House-elf and shouted back up the stairs "Hurry up!"

"Kreacher!" Screamed the female voice "Tell the brat we don't plan on taking him anyway so he can stop screaming at us!" Kreacher turned to Sirius "Mistress says…" but Sirius cut him off "Then who is taking me? And if it's Aunt Elladora…"

"Don't worry! As if the woman would be mad enough to take a brat like you!"

"Then who…" His question was answered by a quick tap on the door that Sirius would recognize anywhere. He rushed to the door and pulling it open and letting the warm light into the dark interior of the house. Standing in the doorway was Sirius's cousin Andromeda, defiantly his favourite relation (his most hated being his mother, the woman upstairs). "Hey Sirius" She said cheerfully. Andromeda looked about 17 and had wonderfully sparkling eyes that suited her short blonde hair wonderfully. "Hi" Sirius replied "Ok let's go now!" He dragged her down to the kitchen, picking up a large bag that looked quite full with money and to the fireplace "What about your..." She began.

"You really want to go talk to my mother or father?" Sirius asked. Andromeda laughed "Yeah you're right let's go!"

Sirius took a pinch of powder from the box next to the fireplace, stepped into the fireplace and said clearly "Diagon Alley" Then suddenly he was gone in a puff of smoke.

In different parts of England two other boys recived letters telling them they had been admitted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both where as excited as Remus and both of them headed off to Diagon Alley. These boys where James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

All over the country children where reciveing these letters and most of them where heading off to Diagon Alley that very day. There where also other older Witches and Wizards who had already been to Hogwarts and had recived letters enforming them they where going into the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th or 7th years at Hogwarts. But for now we are only intrested in the four boys that where mentioned before, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Of course more will come in later.

"Here we are." Coughed Andromeda walking out of the fireplace. "Let's see. What do you need" She pulled out a yellowy paper and looked over it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragorn hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes shouls carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffing_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"That sucks!" murmered Sirius

"What?"

"We're not allowed our own broomsticks! Why?"

"Dunno" shrugged Andromeda "maybe cause they think you're not responsible enough at such a titchy age" She said ruffeling his long black hair

"Get off!" Sirius glared and pushed her arm away.

"Aww, poor ickle Sirius" She laughed "I think we should go to Madam Malkin's first so you can get your robes and I'll head over to Flourish and Blotts and get all our books. Sound good to you?"

"Yeh sure" replied Sirius. "You'll probably need this," he tossed her the bag of money "It's alright if you spend it all. It's my parents and if we run out I have this anyway." He took a key out of his pocket. Andromeda laughed, "I'm sure they won't miss it!"

"Yeh I'm sure it would be good for them to lose a couple thousand Galleon"

When Sirius entered Madam Malkin's another boy was already getting measured. "See ya later" said Andrameda pushing Sirius inside. A middle-aged looking witch walked up to him "First-year Hogwarts? Just stand on that." the witch ponited over to a small box next to the other boy. "Stand still." murmered the witch.

Sirius turned his head to the other boy "First year at Hogwarts too?" he asked

"Yeh" the boy replied

"I'm Sirius"

"Remus" After a pause Remus spoke again "I was really worried I wasn't going to get in"

"Why?" asked Sirius

"No reason, just you know... worried."

Sirius nodded "Would have killed myself if I hadn't got in." he continued

"Why?"

"Hate my parents. Anyway if I hadn't killed myself they would have killed me"

Remus laughed nervously "Was that your Mum out there?"

Sirius laughed. "If only! No, she's my cousin, Andromeda. This is going to be her last year at Hogwarts. My parents didn't come. They didn't want to and I'm glad of it! Where are your parents?"

"My Dad had lots of work to do for the Minstry so he couldn't come. My Mum's with my brother, Guilluame. He got made a prefect so he's getting a new broomstick."

"Lucky! Which do you think he'll get?"

"I think he said something about that new one the Shuttle 260"

"Wow! You think he'll let you use it?"

"Probably not, he hates me."

"I think all brother's hate eachother! I can't stand my little brother Regulus, but my parents practically worship him!"

The Witch on Remus stood up "Right you're done." she said "How many?"

"Four" replied Remus.

"Don't we just need three?" asked Sirius

"Yeah, but my parents always have to get one extra of all my clothes. They think I might rip them or something"

"They sure do have a lot of faith in you!" Both boys laughed.

Remus paid for his four cloaks and hat and headed to the door " See you round" said Sirius

"Or if not on the train" replied Remus. He waved goodbye to Sirius, who tried to wave back but got tutted by the witch. Remus walked out of the shop and came past another boy coming in. He had short messy black hair and wore round glasses. He smilied to Sirius as he passed by which Sirius returned.

The boy came up to the desk where the witch that had fitted Remus smilied to him "Hello" said the boy "I already ordered my robes. I've come to pick them up"

"What's the name?" asked the witch.

"James Potter"

"Ok Mr. Potter here are your robes." James took his robes and walked to the door. He smilied at Sirius again and nodded as he walked past and again Sirius returned the gesture.

"Did you meet anyone that's going to be going to Hogwarts with you yet?" Remus's mother asked about twenty minutes later in Ollivanders waiting to be servered.

"Just this one boy, he seemed nice."

"Oh that's nice. So maybe you'll have lots of friends when you get there," Guilluame snorted with laughter. Mrs. Lupin glared at him and then sighed "I do wish you boys would get along. It would just make life so much easier." This time both boys laughed.

"Good day" said a soft voice right next to Remus's ear. He jumped and turned round to see an old man with wide pale eyes staring down at him. "Mr. Ollivander" said Mrs. Lupin nervously "We're here to get Remus's wand."

"Wonderful, wonderful," murmered Mr. Ollivander "Come this way my boy, come this way." Ollivander moved towards the shelves and shelves of wand boxes lined up at the back of the shop. Remus nervously stood up and walked after the man. He looked slowly back at his mother and brother; his mother gave him a big thumbs up and a huge grin. Remus attempted to return the grin but the dark shop had a very ominous feeling that made it very hard.

Ollivander walked round a corner and Remus stood in front of the desk at the back feeling very small. Ollivander returned carrying a couple of long thin boxes and a silver tape measure. "Hold out your arms" Remus did what he was told and the tape measure began measuring him in nearly every place and everywhere possible while Ollivander looked through the wands he had and searched for more on near by shelves. Ollivander clicked his fingers and the tape measure curled up and flew back onto the desk.

Ollivander took one of the wands out of it's box and handed it to Remus "Try this one" murmured Ollivander in the same soft voice "Ten inches. Unicorn hair. Made of nice oak. Very firm. Give it a little wave." Remus waved the wand. A box flew off his shelf and hit Guilluame in the back of the head "Not sure about that one." muttered Ollivander as Guilluame rubbed the back of his head and Remus cracked up laughing.

"How about this?" Ollivander handed Remus and slightly longer look wand "Eleven inches. Dragon heartstring. Willow. Very springy." Remus waved the wand. A wonderful show of purple and silver shot from the wand. "Wonderful!" said Ollivander "That is your wand Mr. Lupin. Keep good care of it."

As Remus, his mother and Guilluame walked out of the shop with a murmured Goodbye from Ollivander, a boy with blonde hair walked in with his parents "Ah" Ollivander greeted them "Young Mr. Pettigrew. Let's find your wand."

Sirius and Andromeda appeared again in the fireplace in Grimmauld place laid down with packages. Kreatcher was at the second fireplace making something in a big cauldron that was bubbleing creepily. He was standing on a step ladder to reach the cauldron but jumped down as soon as he saw Sirius bowing low at his feet "Did Master have a good time?"

"As if you care." muttered Sirius "Carry some of this stuff. Don't drop anything." Kreacher was handed a couple of smaller packages and followed Sirius and Andromeda to the front door. "See you at the platform then Sirius."

"Yeah I suppose. Bye then." She gave him a little hug "Try not to kill your parents before then."

"I'll try but I can't make any promises." said Sirius. Andromeda laughed "See ya Sirius" She walked away only turning back to wave. Sirius closed the door and turned around only to see the ugly face of Kreacher "Is Master really wanting to kill Master and Mistress." asked Kercher following Sirius up the stairs.

"Yes! Ofcourse!" Sirius growled back at the house-elf.

Kreacher gasped "B... but Master. You not really going to kill Master and Mistress?" continued the House-elf running quicker behind Sirius. "No" said Sirius through clenched theeth trying hard not to lose his temper. Kreacher let out a deep sigh of relief. "Not yet anyway." added Sirius under his breath.


End file.
